The Black-Haired Healer
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Sky has been ill for a very long time and has given up on finding a cure. But what happens when a new healer comes in and isn't like the others? And what's this healer's connection with Daphne? Contains ThorenxDaphne SkyxBloom and IshigamixGoto. Weird crossover idea I know.
1. Cancer

**Okay this actually a tribute to someone I loved that died during the weekend and I was very heart-broken by his death. To be honest he meant the world to me so I decided to write this crossover story as a tribute to his death. Enjoy!**

 **Acute lymphoblastic leukemia- Sky's Illness**

* * *

(Sky's POV)

It was times like this I hated the most. I was once again in my bed feeling extremely weak, tired, and fragile while having severe pains all over my body and burning up with another fever. Not even Eraklyon's finest medicines could lower the pain level and make me fall into a peaceful pain free sleep, nothing ever could. I am forced to stay here, resting as still as possible because any movement I make can cause another wave of pain to shoot through my body.

My parents were here with one of them on each of my sides. My mother on my left, my father on my right. Both of them had worried looks on their faces as the current healer talked to them.

"There's nothing I can do." Those were the most dreadful words they had to hear and yet they still kept hearing them. Although our kingdom has many high esteemed healers, none of them figure out a way to destroy the overwhelming illness inside of my body. After all of the healers in the kingdom said the same thing my father enlisted help from our neighboring nations to hopefully destroy the cancer, as humans called it, from inside my body while making sure no one in Alfea and Red Fountain knew about my condition. Every time a new healer said this my mother would break out into a sob, every time.

No exceptions.

I try hard to be strong and not let it get to me, I really do. But a few tears always managed to escape my tired blue orbs and roll down my cheeks. What's a seventeen year-old guy supposed to do when he sees his mother break down in tears when a healer tells her that her only child may die? Nothing. Just try to hold in tears and set your jaw determinedly and tell her that you're going to be okay and pretend to have hope that next healer will succeed in curing your illness even though you know you're only saying empty lies.

I flinched when I felt my mother's soft hand brush against my cheek to wipe away my tears. It was her way of saying 'You're going to be okay' even though she knows she's only telling me this to calm me down.

It took me a few moments to figure out that my eyes were still closed, no doubt because I clearly didn't want to open them to see my mother's swollen, puffy, red eyes and the unreadable expression on my father's face as he stared into space. There was nothing I could do to comfort them. There was no happiness to give.

Making a decision that I should at least talk to my parents I opened my eyes and slowly blinked a couple of times. My eyes were a special color according to my parents. They were the purest of blues of the morning sky in contrast to the pale piece of cloth my father placed on my forehead in an attempt to lower my fever. My mother is holding a handkerchief to her blood-shot eyes. No surprise.

However I was surprised to see my father's tears, they were rolling down his cheeks and didn't seem to stop. He was never the type to cry in front of people unless if something terrible happened to our family. Then I remembered that I was the terrible thing that happened to us. I felt horrible for doing this to them yet in my heart I understood that they didn't think that I had to be blamed for all of this.

"He couldn't find a cure huh?" I spoke out loud and quickly shut my eyes so that they would notice that I was trying to get their attention and put themselves back together. They hated whenever I saw them so distressed, well at least I know my father hates it. My mother doesn't seem too able to stop herself from sobbing and I can't blame her for that because I know this process is worst for her than it is for me.

I could hear a shrill, longing sob from my mother, no doubt my words had set her off. I sighed loudly and attempted to sit up on the bed. **Attempt** being the main keyword because I hardly had a good amount of strength or energy to lift one of my arms. The sudden movements alerted my father and he quickly hoisted me up so that I could lay against his chest.

In that small moment where his muscular arms lifted me with less effort needed made an old memory float into my mind. I was no older than five years old and I was playing in the castle gardens with Thoren while our parents watched us. I remember tripping on one of the roots of a tree and was about fall when my father caught me in his arms and spun me around while ignoring my protests for him to put me down while laughing. It was one of the happiest times my family had ever experienced before I got sick.

I opened my eyes again and blinked back the tears that were gathering inside them. The last thing on my mind is my parents seeing me sob. I gently laid my head against my father's chest. I felt him jump at the touch but after a few minutes relaxed and moved his hand to the left side of my face and gently stroked my cheek while placing his other hand against the hand I had on my chest.

My mother had already stopped her crying and now she and father were staring at each other deep in thought. I knew what they were thinking. Who was going to try to heal me next?

What was the point in trying to get another healer to try and heal me again when in reality there was no hope of me being able to live for a few more years? I lost hope after the fifth healer attempted to heal me. I didn't have the will to live anymore. I thought Eraklyon would be better off if Thoren became crown prince. But my parents wouldn't change their minds. They still had hope that there was still a chance the disease could be cured.

"Honey?"

I jumped when I heard my mother's voice snapping me out of my thoughts and I noticed that she was looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"Yes?" I said in a weak voice. My voice had changed ever since the fourth healer tried to heal me and hasn't changed back ever since. My parents told me that they would worry about my voice once the illness was cured. So basically that means I'm stuck talking with a weak voice forever.

"We'll find another healer and I'm sure he or she will be able to cure your illness. I promise you that we're not going to give up fighting until this disease is destroyed." My mother explained while running her fingers through my hair.

"I understand. But if they can't figure out a way to get rid of the illness you guys still have Thoren. He'll be a great king." I reassured them with a small smile.

My father nodded in understanding and leaned over to press his lips against my forehead delicately, a familiar act of affection coming from him ever since I became bed-ridden. I guess when you know that your only child is dying it makes a parent become gentle but I'm not going to know how that feels, I'm never going to have a child of my own.

My mother had already changed the cloth on my forehead and was gently stroking my hair with her cold hand to cool me down. I let out a sigh of gratitude before having a coughing fit that ended up causing my entire body to shake. My parents quickly became aware and were rubbing small circles on my back to soothe me.

After a couple of minutes I finally stopped coughing and laid back down against the pillows while my throat was burning. My parents were each holding one of my hands while watching me with concerned looks on their faces. I can tell I must've scared them with the coughing.

"I'm going to be fine. I promise. There's nothing to worry about." I comforted them as my father brushed some strands of hair out of my face.

"We know sweetie. We trust you. Now get some rest. Because as we all know…" My mother trailed off.

"Sleep fights cancer." The three of us said in unison.

I sighed before nodding my head. I was already worn out so they didn't have to tell me twice. My parents draped a quilt to my chin and kissed the top of my head before leaving me alone.

Once they left I let the tears I've been holding in flow down my cheeks. I knew I was going to die but I didn't think it would be so soon. Before I knew it I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **For the next few months I'll be mainly focusing on this story because I do miss my cousin and I really wanted to do something for him. Btw this takes place in Season 5 and I really love Sky's new hair style. Read and Review!**


	2. How Sky Got Sick

**Okay guys I know it's a bit too fast for me to do another chapter for this story but I really want to get this done as soon as possible so that I can update my mother stories. I know I haven't updated them in a few months but I am a college student and a person who has a job on her days off from class so you guys have to work with me on this. This chapter is going to explain a little bit on how Sky got sick and how it affected him and the people he loves. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sky's POV)

I opened my eyes and blinked tiredly and realized it was nightfall. I could already tell it was nightfall because my mother had lite up a lantern on my nightstand and the dim light lite up the room slightly. A wave of sadness hit my heart. This reminded me of how I got sick in the first place.

I was only ten years old when the cancer first took effect on my body. I walking home from school with Thoren when I started feeling extremely dizzy and started swaying. My cousin was concerned and asked if I was okay and I responded with a nod.

Boy was I wrong.

After walking for a few more minutes the wave of dizziness came back and before I knew it I had collapsed on the ground unresponsive. I couldn't remember anything after that until I woke up in my room, in a similar fashion as how I just woke up, being surrounded by my parents, Thoren, and his parents. I remember my mother explaining to me that Thoren had carried me the rest of the way back home and that while I was out they asked a healer to examine me.

That's when they told me I had cancer.

I remember being confused and scared while my parents explained to me what it was. I was crying in my mother's arms telling her that I didn't want to die yet. My father stroked my hair and told me that if I didn't want to die then I would have to start treatment right away to which I quickly agreed.

I went through five different treatments and they were able to cure the illness within a few months. I remember lying in bed constantly throwing up because of the symptoms. Thoren was always by my side after he came home from school and often did his homework in my room so that I wouldn't be alone. My mother had the servants be extra gentle around me while I was recovering. At night she and father would hold me in their arms and hum lullabies so that I could have a peaceful sleep.

After I recovered I remember being all hyper and happy during the next few years. Thoren and I racing each other in the castle gardens to see who was the fastest. Mother and father taking me out on family picnics during the summer. Meeting Brandon for the first time and becoming friends with him.

Going to Red Fountain for the first time and meeting my team who would later become the greatest friends I ever had. Finally meeting the Winx and my future girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now. Going on adventures with everyone. I had such a great time. Those were the best few years of my life.

But all good things must come to an end.

During one of the balls my parents had thrown in my honor because it was my birthday I had a horrible coughing fit that didn't seem to stop. After a while I was starting to have chills and realized that I was running a fever. Thoren, being the caring cousin as he is, asked if I was feeling ill and I told him that it was probably because of the weather we were having which was a total lie because the weather was fine on that day.

After a few more minutes my legs gave out and I crashed to the floor in a similar fashion to what happened when I was ten. I could hear the voices of my family members surrounding me but after that I couldn't hear anything because everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later and was surrounded by my parents, Thoren and the royal healer. That's when they told me that the cancer was back and it was worse than ever.

I was extremely concerned about what would happen to me if any of the specialists figured out that I was ill but I had no choice but to tell them because my father told me that I had to leave Red Fountain to get treatment. I knew that leaving Red Fountain would cause the Specialists and the Winx to be suspicious so I devised a plan to let them know what was going on.

A week before my departure I met up with my team at one of our favorite cafes and told them the truth of what was really going on and why I was leaving Red Fountain. They were shocked as well as upset of what I had just told them. I looked down trying to hold back the tears that forming in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to notice that all of my friends were trying to comfort me. Even Riven decided that it wasn't the time to pick a fight with me and said I needed as much comfort as possible.

They told me that they respected my decision and that they would come visit me as much as they could. When they asked me about who was going to lead the team while I was getting medications I quickly turned to Riven and handed the position to him much to his shock while explaining that even though he wasn't as strong as I was I still believed that he would lead them well. Before I knew it I was pulled into a group hug and all of us were crying while ignoring the people that were staring at us. During that time I'd never thought that I had such wonderful friends who cared about my well-being.

The hardest part was telling Bloom that I had to leave Red Fountain and possibly never come back. I didn't want her to find out that I was sick and become really upset. So I did the unforgivable.

I broke up with her.

I didn't mean to hurt her but I felt as if I had no choice. I was only trying to protect her from finding out the truth about my illness. I met up with her at a park in Magix and we spent the entire together. When we were almost back to Alfea and I told her that we needed to break up. She was shocked as well as hurt by the sudden news and quickly asked me why this was all of a sudden. I lied to her saying that I thought we needed to see other people and said we could still be friends. That's when she did the unexpected.

She slapped me.

I was completely taken-back by the sudden stinging pain on my cheek because the slap actually hurt a lot. I felt tears rushing to my eyes and ignored them. I looked up at her with tears streaming through my cheeks and she spat out that I was still concerned about Diaspro which I was hurt by that because she knows that she's the only girl I'll ever love. I yelled at her saying that she wouldn't understand and she stormed off telling me that she didn't want to see me again.

I didn't know how but I somehow found myself running back to Red Fountain and telling the guys what happened while sobbing into Brandon's shoulder and Roy rubbing my back. They were surprised at Bloom's actions but quickly reassured me that she would get over the break up.

After that I spent the next few day's packing up my things and returning the uniforms and weapons to Saladin. My friends helped out a lot with the process saying that I shouldn't push myself when I was still really sick. I could barely do any of the heavy lifting because the cancer took away most of my strength and appetite leaving me to be as skinny as Timmy. The guys actually placed a few gifts inside the boxes when they thought I wasn't looking.

Finally when it was time for me to go back home to Eraklyon and get treatment the six of us did a group hug and I told the guys that I would miss them so much and that I would try to communicate with them as much as I could if I wasn't so weak from the treatments. They informed me that they would try to visit often to see how I was doing. After exchanged final hugs and good-byes I got into the ship and left.

That was a few months ago.

During that time the cancer started to spread and I was getting weaker and weaker. I made sure that no one knew about how horrible my condition was and prevented the servants from gossiping about it knowing that my father wouldn't be too pleased to hear any rumors about the family.

Sometimes I wished that I had someone to talk to since I usually spent my days alone in my room sleeping and occasionally talking to my parents when they came to check on me but I knew that the specialists constantly had class and combat practice every day and I couldn't face the wrath of the Winx.

The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts but I was too tired to greet whoever came in the room. I could barely make out the outline of the person before falling into another deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Sky and Thoren are my favorite characters in the Winx Club series so I will start writing about them a lot. Read and Review!**


	3. Thoren

**I know I'm late! Finals week is coming up and I really want to finish off the term strong with As and Bs so please bear with me! This chapter is mainly going to focus on Thoren because he's the main person speaking in this part! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Thoren's POV)

When Sky's cancer came back I had planned on dropping out of Malacoy Paladion Academy so that I could help take care of him but he insisted that I should continue my studies and said that he would be fine. Even though I tried my best to get all of my homework and studying done early I barely had any time to see how he was doing without Nex being suspicious of my actions along with the Winx Club wondering why Sky broke up with Bloom and disappeared.

Daphne had asked me several times why he would want Bloom and him to split up all of a sudden and I constantly told her that she and the others wouldn't understand and she responded by saying that Sky told Bloom the same thing after she slapped him and accused him of still being concerned about Diaspro.

I felt anger boil within me at the thought of my cousin getting slapped by his now ex-girlfriend because he was trying to protect her. However, I was able to keep it in and managed not to lash out at Bloom every time I saw her, occasionally pinching myself in the process. Whenever the Specialists joined us we were able exchange looks with each other because I knew that Sky told them the secret before he left Red Fountain.

Finally after several months of not being able to see how Sky was doing summer vacation came and I was already packing my things for my trip back to Eraklyon. As I was packing away I hadn't noticed that Daphne had entered the room until she tapped on my shoulder and I jumped up scared out of my wits and causing the box I was holding to hit my head. Good thing it was the box that held my blankets.

I turned around and gave her a kiss on the forehead blushing as she laughed.

"Thoren why are you packing so early? You know that you don't come to Domino in another week." She asked while pointing to the boxes that surrounded us.

After she said those words I cursed under my breath. Shoot! I completely forgot that I promised Daphne that I would stay at Domino with her while Bloom was going to Earth to spend the summer with her adoptive parents and her new boyfriend Andy.

"There's been a change of plans Dap. The truth is I can't spend the summer with in you Domino. Something last minute came up in Eraklyon and I have to go there to take care of it." I said as I continued packing. What she said next surprised me.

"Is it about Sky?" She asked with a slight angry tone in her voice.

I glared at her. Ever since Sky broke up with Bloom she's had an intense hatred towards my cousin without even knowing the reason why he wanted them to split up in the first place. Before I knew I let my anger get the best of me.

"So what if it's about Sky? Even though you hate him for dumping Bloom that's still not a good reason for me to stop caring about him." I growled in frustration.

"He hurt my sister Thoren! You don't know how much he hurt her!" She shot back.

"He was only trying to protect her and yet she still hurt him and accused him of being in love with Diaspro! You both don't understand what he's been going through during the past few months!" I yelled angrily.

"Then why don't you tell me why Sky has been acting so strange before he disappeared since you know so much about your cousin's secret life!" She yelled clenching her fists.

"Sky's sick and dying! That's the reason why he dumped your sister! He wanted to protect her from finding that he was going to die!" I screamed before clamping my hands over my mouth.

Sky is going to kill me for telling Daphne about his illness!

"Wait so Sky is really sick? But with what?" Daphne asked with wide eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes before telling her the entire story about how the cancer first started to appear and completed it with the reason why I had to cancel our plans for the summer. I hadn't realized that I started crying until I felt Daphne brush her hands against my cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"I'm so sorry Thoren. Bloom and I didn't know." She whispered as we held each other.

"We were trying to protect you guys from finding out. We didn't want you two to be upset. He's the reason I'm going to back to Eraklyon for the summer. He needs me more than ever now and I want to be there for him." I whispered while stroking her hair.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone about this. Who else knows besides you and me?" She asked as we broke out of the hug.

"The Specialists…and Nex." I answered.

"Wait how did Nex find out? I know that Sky probably told the Specialists but how does Nex know about his illness." Daphne asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I may have told him. He kept insulting Sky and making up horrible assumptions about him. One day he made a suspicion that Sky was a player who liked to break many hearts and I snapped. I punched him and told him that he was insulting my cousin without having any real proof. After that I told him that entire story what happened and threatened to kill him if he told anyone else about it." I quickly explained with a deep red blush on my face.

"Remind me to stay away from you when you're angry." She said after I finished the explanation.

"When it involves Sky I would do anything to be there for him." I said as I picked up one of the heavier boxes from the floor.

"You two are so close you guys could be brothers." Daphne joked as I placed the box on top of another one in room.

"We didn't have siblings of our own so we spent a lot of time together when we were little. He was my first best friend." I said while smiling at the memories.

"Well I'll let you hope to it then. Tell Sky that I'm praying for him to get better." She said before pecking my cheek and leaving the room.

I sighed before continuing to pack my things.

 _Don't worry Sky. I'll be there soon._

* * *

A week passed ever since my last encounter with Daphne and I was getting ready to leave to Eraklyon that night after they announced summer vacation had officially begun. I spent a few hours with Daphne before and she reassured me that Sky was a strong person and that he wouldn't give up fighting some long-term illness. She even handed me a gift to give him when I got back home. She explained to me that it was a pin that held healing powers hoping that it would help Sky fight the illness inside of him.

To my surprise Nex came in holding his suitcase and a bunch of boxes of his own. I swore I thought he was already gone to Andros to spend the summer with Aisha. My curiosity got the best of me so I asked him why he hadn't left yet. To my astonishment he began to laugh as if I was an idiot.

"You didn't think I would let you spend the summer with your sick cousin alone did you?" He said in between laughs as I glared at him.

"And I didn't think you cared about me so much too even join me on my way back to Eraklyon, much less to even cancel your summer plans with your girlfriend." I shot back.

"Hey Sky means the world to you Thoren, I can see that. I watch you constantly get your homework and tests done early so that you'd have some time to check on him but then get dragged off to unexpected events. I can always see the disappointed look on your face when you figure out that you ran out of time to even call him. If he means that much to you then of course I want to be there when you finally get to see him again." He explained much to my amazement.

"Thanks man. That means a lot." I said smiling.

"Now come on. We have a long ride back to Eraklyon." He said as we quickly put our things inside the ship.

A few hours later we finally arrived at Eraklyon. I jumped out of the ship as soon as we landed and ran off to see my uncle and aunt while forgetting that I brought Nex with me. Once I entered the throne they looked up surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Thoren? Weren't you supposed to be at Domino with Princess Daphne?" My aunt asked blinking rapidly.

"I was but I canceled so that I could spend the summer with Sky." I quickly explained before getting tackled by an angry Nex.

"You just left me at the ship to carry everything!" He yelled obviously furious with me.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed while holding up my hands innocently.

"I'm guessing he knows that Sky is sick as well?" My uncle asked while pointing to Nex.

"Yes." We answered in unison.

"Thoren Sky is in his room sleeping. You can go see him while the servants help your friend put your things away. Don't wake him up." My aunt quickly told me and I rushed to Sky's room not caring about how tired I was.

Once I reached his room I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The sight of my cousin made me gasp. Sky looked like a heap of skin and bones with pajamas on. His eyelids were fluttering softly and after a few seconds finally closed, meaning that he had fallen into a deep sleep.

I quickly rushed over to his side and sat down on the chair that was next to his bed. Being careful I gently gripped his hand in my own and wincing at how easily I could feel his bones. I moved his hand to my mouth and pressed my lips to it noting that his skin was really hot meaning that he was most likely suffering from a high fever.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep a few minutes later while still holding on to Sky's hand.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone tugging on my shirt sleeve. I jumped up startled and wacked something or rather someone on the face.

"Ouch!" I heard a soft voice cry out in pain and I quickly realized that I hit Sky and he was rubbing his cheek.

"S-Sorry about that Sky. You just scared me that's all." I said quickly as he moved to make a place for me to sit on his bed.

"It's fine Thoren. It was just an accident. Weren't you supposed to be in Domino with Daphne?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"I canceled at the last minute. Don't kill me but I may have blurted out that you were sick to her." I quickly explained before turning away, not wanting to see his reaction.

"You what!?" He yelled before having a coughing fit.

I quickly became alert and rubbed his back to calm him down. After about ten minutes he finally stopped coughing and fell back on the bed with his head against my shoulder. That's when I noticed that he was holding a book called 'Before I Die'. The book was open from the front cover meaning that he had just started reading it.

I gently wrapped my arm around Sky's shoulders and squeezed him lightly. He was glaring at me while I did that meaning I was in for a long lecture.

"Why would you tell Daphne about the cancer? She's Bloom's sister for crying out loud! What were you thinking?" He asked as he attempted to get out of my grip but to no avail.

"I only told her because she was still angry at you for breaking up with Bloom." I quickly defended myself.

"Who else knows?" He asked sternly.

"Nex." I answered and was hit on the head with the book he was reading.

"Idiot!" He hissed glaring furiously at me.

"I only told them because they were insulting you behind your back. How are you feeling?" I asked while looking at him up and down.

To honest I thought Sky looked horrible. He was boney meaning that he barely eats. There were dark circles under his eyes and his blond hair was messed up.

"So many healers tried to cure me and not one was able to. There was one that tried to cure me by slicing my arms and the only thing he managed to do was make me scream in pain and get kicked out of the castle." He explained as I grabbed a hair brush from his side table and brushed his hair back to its usual hairstyle.

"Don't lose hope. There's still a lot of healers out there. At least one of them is able to find a cure for your illness. We just have to keep trying." I reassured him while putting the brush away.

"What's the point Thoren? I've been going through so many treatments during the past few months only for them to fail every time. I don't want you or my parents to suffer anymore." He said while shaking with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

I was shocked at his words. Sky, the only person I knew that would never stop fighting till he reached victory, was giving up? He was never the type of person to give up in the end. What made him want to give up now?

"Y-You can't give up Sky. Think about the Specialists, uncle, aunt, me, the Winx and Bloom. We still want you to keep fighting. You want to see you happy again." I stuttered as I tightened my grip on him.

"The Winx hate me and Bloom doesn't love me anymore. She has someone else." He whispered as he buried his face into my chest.

A few seconds later I felt my shirt becoming wet and realized that Sky was crying and he was letting out all of his emotions he was holding in ever since the breakup. I wrapped my arms around my cousin and began rubbing his back to calm him down. It pained me to see him like this but there was nothing I could do to help him.

In a way he was right. Bloom had moved on quickly after they broke up. She went back to Earth to calm herself down and during that time Andy confessed to her that he wanted to get back together so she took that opportunity and claimed that it was the best decision she ever made.

I placed my chin on top of Sky's head and closed my eyes. I remember being angry and storming out of the room after she made the announcement. Daphne had run after me and asked if I was okay. I remember responding that I needed time to cool off and went to the academy and looking at a picture of me and Sky we took before he left Red Fountain.

Something moving snapped me out of my thoughts and I noticed that Sky was wiggling against my grip. Quickly I released him and he wrinkled his nose at me.

"You could've taken a bath after you came back to the castle!" He chided glaring.

"Hey!" I frowned at his words before sniffing myself and quickly realizing that he was right.

"I guess I should've taken a shower before I came to see you." I said blushing as he laughed.

"Why don't you take a bath while I try to get halfway through my book?" He suggested as he picked up his book again.

"Alright. I'll see you in an hour." I said before kissing the top of his head and leaving the room.

 _Don't worry Sky. I promise I'll be there for you this time._

* * *

 **Finally done! Hope you guys liked it! Next up is Nex's visit. Read and Review!**


	4. Nex

**Finally managed to get a break from classes to write this chapter guys! I was in the middle of finals week but I'm ending this term strong with a 3.5 GPA. I'm almost done with finals so I should have more time to work on this story along with Pokemon Truth or Dare. This chapter will focus on Nex in his point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Nex's POV)

After I tackled Thoren and yelled at him for leaving me to carry all of our stuff the king and queen of Eraklyon ordered a few servants to help me to carry the boxes into Thoren's room and prepared the guest room I would be sleeping in for the summer. The room was pretty nice with a queen-sized bed and a lot of furniture for me to use. The room also had its own bathroom that was really large.

After putting away my things I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and got into bed. The mattress and pillows were so soft that I was surprised at how Thoren and Sky could tolerate the hard, springy mattresses at our schools when they slept in mattresses like these for their entire lives. Before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning a servant that was already opening up the curtains informed me that breakfast was ready. Quickly I got out of bed and freshened up before heading towards the dining room. Once I got there I was nearly tackled to the ground by a dog licking my face.

"Lady bad girl! Get off of Nex. No wonder the servants never left you out of their sight." I heard a voice boom and I quickly noticed King Erendor pulling the dog off of me but instead the dog started licking his face.

"Lady is very affectionate towards everyone in the castle. She even licks the servants that groom her." Queen Samera explained entering the room while watching her husband unsuccessfully try to get the dog to quit licking him.

"She's usually affectionate towards Sky the most but ever since Sky's cancer came back we had to keep her away from him which she hates." King Erendor explained after he finally got Lady to leave him alone.

"Speaking of Sky how is he doing?" I asked as we sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Thoren went to check on him last night and hasn't left the room ever since. I believe the two of them are waking up right now and having a conversation as we speak." The queen said as breakfast was served.

No one said anything during the meal. Not even Lady gave a single bark to us. Although she kept nudging my hand with her nose to get my attention which I quickly understood and rubbed her head several times while eating.

Once the meal was over King Erendor quickly left to perform his duties for today leaving me with Queen Samera. To my surprise a servant handed her a tray with a smaller version of our breakfast. When she caught my confused look she smiled at me.

"I was going to bring this to Sky. Ever since the dreaded illness came back it's been a regular routine where Erendor and I take turns to bring Sky his meals after we finish ours since his legs aren't strong enough for him to walk without leaning to someone for support." She explained as we left the dining room.

"If you don't mind is it okay if I tag along? I was hoping to see Sky after I ate and have a better look at the castle since I'll be staying here for the entire summer." I asked as we walked through the hallways.

"I suppose he won't mind. He's been rather lonely ever since he came back from Red Fountain." She answered as we finally arrived at Sky's room. Almost right away Thoren came out.

"Sky complained about me needing a bath. I'll be right back after I take a shower and get something to eat." He explained to us before leaving to his own room.

Queen Samera and I exchanged confused looks before bursting into fits of laughter. I never thought that Sky of all people would scold Thoren about the way he smelled. Though I do admit that Thoren really needed a bath.

A coughing sound caused us to stop laughing and we quickly rushed inside the room to find Sky in bed having a horrible coughing fit. I held back a squeak of surprise. What Thoren told me about Sky's appearance during the ride to Eraklyon was almost spot on.

First of all his skin was deathly pale with the exception of the dark circles underneath his eyes. Second of all he looked so skinny. And I mean skinnier than Timmy skinny. Seriously doesn't that guy eat anything? I could easily trace out the outlines of Sky's bones by just looking at him. His blonde hair looked alright but I quickly assumed that Thoren had brushed it back to its usual hairstyle while they were talking.

I watched from the doorway as Queen Samera went over to Sky and rubbed his back to calm him down while putting the tray on his lap. She sat down next to him and gently held him close to her heart while petting his hair. Sky was breathing hard as he rubbed his throat and smiled gently at his mother.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked as I walked over and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Sky nodded.

"I'm fine mother. Don't worry." He answered before the Queen placed a thermometer in his mouth.

A couple of seconds later a sound came out of the device and Queen Samera quickly removed it from Sky's mouth and read his temperature.

"108.5 degrees. Your fever has gotten higher than it was a week ago. It was 104 degrees last time." She said worriedly as she removed the cloth that was on his forehead and replaced it with a cooler one.

"I'll be fine mother. I promise." He reassured her a soft smile as she kissed the top of his head and left the room leaving us alone.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and during that time Sky picked up the glass of warm milk that was the tray on his lap and took a few sips of it. I decided that the silence was being annoying started a conversation with him. Sky and I never talked much whenever we hung out with the Winx and the Specialists. But after his cancer came back I decided to get to know him through Thoren and the Specialists. I asked them countless questions up to the point where they got so annoyed that they made a booklet with everything about Sky to shut me up.

"So how's it like? Being bedridden and all?" I asked noting that he jumped slightly at my sudden question.

"To be honest it's a pain. I hate being too weak to train or even walk. I can't even stand without leaning to my father or my mother for support." He explained while bowing his head in shame allowing his blonde hair to cover his eyes.

I felt sorry for Sky. From what I could remember from the booklet the guys gave me he was diagnosed with the cancer when he was only ten years old and had to go through five months' worth of treatments while Thoren stayed by his side after he came home from school each day. Then after it was cured he was so happy. But then 7 years later it decided to come back for revenge.

I stood up and sat down next to Sky on the bed. Being careful I gripped his chin with one of my hands and forced him to look at me in the eyes. He blinked surprised at the sudden action as I quickly brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't ever think that any of this happening to you is your fault." I said sternly. He gasped at my words.

"How did y-, "He began but I cut him off.

"I overheard Thoren and you talking on the phone several times after you left Red Fountain. Don't blame yourself for this happening. It's nature's fault for this happening to you." I spoke as he frowned at my words.

"If you said that to Flora right now she would probably slap you with a vine." He smirked as my eyes widened.

"Now that's the Sky I was looking for." I said with a genuine smile on my face but it changed to a look of worry as his face fell at the words.

"Not mentally though." He mumbled looking down again.

I stared at him for a moment before running my fingers through his hair. He flinched at the touch but relaxed after a few seconds. I guess when you've been going through so many treatments to cure a deadly illness you lose hope to live after each failure. I did research about the symptoms on cancer and discovered that depression was one of them. Right now it seems that Sky is going through it.

I looked down at Sky's lap and noticed at that he hadn't touched his breakfast yet. Not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was I decided to feed him to change the subject. I picked up the bowl of porridge with berries and dipped a spoon into it before holding it out to him. Sky's face turned red when he noticed the spoon in front of him and I restrained myself from laughing at his embarrassed state.

"Eat up. Even though you're sick it doesn't mean you should stop eating." I explained.

Sky opened his mouth to protest but gave up and let me spoon feed him his breakfast. When the bowl was halfway done he shakily lifted up his hand to signal me to stop. I quickly understood and placed the tray on his side table. He smiled at me in gratitude before opening up a book that was in front of him.

I sat right back down on the chair next to his bed and looked out the window. Eraklyon was beautiful no doubt with the golden buildings and the singing blue birds.

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I started working on the chapter already the involves a certain brown-haired specialist. Read and review!**


	5. Brandon

**I actually started writing this chapter while I was writing Nex's chapter. So for all of you Brandon lovers I decided to put him and the rest of the Specialists in the story each with their own chapter! Brandon is up first! Enjoy! I don't own Winx Club or My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

(Brandon's POV)

After Sky left Red Fountain nothing was the same without him around. First of all Riven had completely changed and became more caring about our well-being. He created different training methods that helped us strengthen our weak points and harness our strong points.

We spent a lot of time becoming stronger for Sky. We were so determined on showing him that we would be okay if he wasn't around. However, I knew that even with all of our training nothing was the same without having Sky as our leader.

So we decided to stay with him during the summer.

I don't remember how but all five of us were able to make good excuses to our girlfriends as to why we wouldn't be able to hang out with them during the summer with the exception of Roy who was the only one of us that was still single. Even Riven decided to come along since he had no idea what do with Musa during the summer. I don't know Musa puts up with him sometimes.

I contacted Sky's parents the day before to inform them that we were coming. To my surprise they explained that Thoren and Nex had already arrived to Eraklyon for the same reason as us. I couldn't blame them. Sky and Thoren were cousins after all and I'm pretty sure Nex decided to tag along for extra support.

The next day we got on a ship to Eraklyon. It was a 4 hour ride and I couldn't remember most of it because I slept for most of the trip. After landing and meeting up with the king and queen while the rest of the Specialists were taken to their respective rooms I immediately went to Sky's room to see how he was doing.

When I got there I was surprised at the scene I was looking at. It was Sky and Diaspro talking and they were smiling! Sky was sitting up in his bed with a large pillow on his back to support it while Diaspro was sitting at the lower right corner of the mattress. They seemed to be so engaged in their conversation that they didn't realize that I had entered the room.

After a few minutes Diaspro finally stood up explaining that she had to get ready for a luncheon at Isis in a few hours and saying that she came to visit just to check his condition before kissing the side of his head and leaving. I blinked as I looked at the direction she went. Since when did Sky and Diaspro get along?

"Brandon?"

Sky's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I noticed that he had made a place for me to sit next to him on the bed and he was smiling. I quickly pushed my thoughts aside and walked to Sky and sitting down next to him. We exchanged high-fives and fist bumps though I made sure not to hit his hand too hard.

"Good to see you again Sky." I said while giving him a soft squeeze with my arm around his shoulders.

"Good to see you too Brandon. How's everything at Red Fountain?" He asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

Sky and I caught up on what was going on with our lives and along what had changed in Red Fountain ever since he left. He explained to me that he had considered contacting us several times but worried if news on his worsening condition would distract us from training. After spending an hour catching up I asked about him and Diaspro thinking it would be a good time to bring up the subject.

"So what were you and Diaspro talking about that got the two of you smiling? As I recall you two never got along." I asked as he stared surprised at my words.

To my own shock he smiled and pointed at his side table. Quickly I looked over and gasped at what I saw. On the table was a white vase filled with different kinds of flowers each a different color. At the bottom of the vase sat a black card that said 'I hope you feel better soon.' in white letters.

"She brought me those explaining that each flower meant either for strength, happiness, courage, and good health." He explained as I touched one of the pink flowers.

"There are 7 types of flowers in there but I don't recognize any of them." I said as I examined each flower.

"They're called peony, gardenia, snapdragon, hydrangea, lily, lilac, and statice." He explained while pointing to each flower.

"Wow…I guess she really does care about you." I said as we stared at each other.

"I guess she does. But my heart will always belong to Bloom even though she hates me right now." He said with a determined look on his face.

"How could you say that when you're the one that broke her heart in the first place!" All of a sudden King Erendor busted into the room with an angry look on his face obviously eavesdropping on our conversation,

"Father I-," Sky began but was cut off.

"Now you listen to me for once my son! Everything that has happened to you was your fault to begin with! If you hadn't disobeyed my orders and decided to stay in a relationship with Diaspro you wouldn't be so ill right now! You were so focused on what you thought was right that you forgot all about the danger from each of your decisions! You are a disgrace to the royal family of Eraklyon and nothing will change my mind about that!" He yelled his face red.

I looked over at Sky and noticed that he was shaking with tears streaming through his cheeks. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pressed his head against my chest.

"Y-You don't mean that!" He cried as he tried to get out of my grip but I kept a firm hold of him.

"I do. I meant every word!" The king sneered.

"Erendor!" We jumped at the voice and noticed the Queen Samara had entered the room and grabbed Erendor by his arm and dragged him away.

After they left Sky buried his face into my chest and started sobbing loudly. He was completely devastated by his father's words. I tightened my grip on him and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down but nothing soothe him at moment. The king's words obviously hit him to the core.

After a half hour Sky's sobs stopped and he was breathing softly. Curiously I looked down and noticed that he had cried himself to sleep. Never seen that happen before. Being really cautious I placed Sky next to me with his head resting on his pillows without waking him up. I gently began stroking his hair to make sure he didn't start a fresh around of tears but there was one thing on my mind.

What made King Erendor blow up like that?

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed that. Next up is Erendor because he was the one that screamed at Sky. Read and Review please!**


End file.
